Predestinatie
Predestinatie of uitverkiezing is een religieus begrip, betreffende de relatie tussen het begin van alle dingen en het doel van deze dingen. De religieuze lading van het begrip onderscheidt het van ideeën zoals determinisme en vrije wil. De leer van de uitverkiezing betreft Gods besluit tot schepping en onderhoud van de schepping; ook de bestemming van ieder mens wordt tot de uitverkiezing gerekend. Twee verschillende predestinatietheorieën zijn het supralapsarisme en het infralapsarisme. Het geloof in predestinatie vloeit voort uit de leer van de soevereinteit van God (Calvijn). De positieve opvatting van de predestinatie kan ten diepste alleen plaatsvinden bij degenen, die van Godswege verzekerd zijn van hun verkiezing. Negatieve opvattingen over de predestinatie kunnen resulteren in fatalisme of lijdelijkheid, ook wel hypercalvinisme genoemd. Irenaeus en Augustinus De predestinatieleer is als christelijk thema nauw verbonden aan de verzoeningsleer. Deze houdt in dat Jezus, als de Christus, met zijn kruisdood plaatsvervangend boet voor de zonden van de mens. De bijbelse teksten over de verzoening werden omstreeks 180 voor het eerst gesystematiseerd in een verzoeningsleer als basis van het christelijk geloof door bisschop Irenaeus. Voor Irenaeus was de betekenis van de verzoeningsleer in de allereerste plaats gelegen in de vergeving van de zonde. Het zoenoffer van Jezus zag hij als een uiting van Gods oneindige liefde voor de mens. Ruim tweehonderd jaar na Irenaeus maakte Augustinus niet Gods liefde, maar de zondigheid van de mens tot kernpunt van de verzoeningsleer. Augustinus beschouwde de mens als door en door zondig. Volgens Irenaeus was Gods genade door het zoenoffer van Jezus voor iedereen beschikbaar. Maar Augustinus meende dat slechts zeer weinig mensen mochten rekenen op Gods genade. Augustinus stond op het standpunt dat de verlossing van de zonde door het zoenoffer van Jezus een onverdiende genade was, slechts geschonken aan enkele uitverkorenen. De rest van de mensheid is volgens hem reddeloos verloren, voor eeuwig. De genadebesluiten voor de redding van enkelen, zijn door God reeds aan het begin der tijden voor alle eeuwigheid vastgelegd, en daar valt voor een mens niets meer aan af te dingen, leerde Augustinus. De opvatting dat sommige mensen uitverkoren zijn om deelachtig te worden aan de genade door het zoenoffer van Jezus, en dat de mens zelf op die uitverkiezing geen invloed kan uitoefenen, heet sinds Augustinus de predestinatieleer. Herbevestiging persoonlijke vrijheid Na Augustinus ontstond een langzame herbevestiging van de persoonlijke vrijheid. Die ontwikkeling voltrok zich vooral onder de katholieke mystici en de katholieke filosofen. Zo nam de Nederlandstalige mystica Hadewych (omstreeks 1250) bewust afstand van Augustinus. In een beschrijving van een van haar visioenen vertelt ze over haar aanvankelijke verbondenheid met Augustinus. Eerst, zegt ze, wilde ze ‘blijven in hem alleen’. Maar: :Ik wilde geen voldoening halen uit de zekerheid die me daar toen geopenbaard werd, namelijk één te zijn met Sint Augustinus. Want een vrij mens ben ik, op mijn manier puur. Ik ben in staat met mijn wil vrij te verlangen en mijn wil zo hoog te spannen als ik wil. De ervaring van de mystieke eenwording met God heeft gevolgen, aldus ook de dominicaan Meister Eckhart (ca.1260-1328): :God is alle schepselen op gelijke wijze nabij. Gaat een mens over straat of wandelt hij door het veld, God maakt evenzeer zijn gezelschap uit als in de kerk, of op welk rustig plekje ook. Overal en in alle dingen wil Hij zich, voor zover het aan Hem ligt, aan de mens geven. Een beweging naar herbevestiging van de persoonlijke vrijheid tegenover de predestinatieleer treffen we ook aan onder de katholieke filosofen. Thomas van Aquino (1225-1274) bracht de wilsvrijheid naar voren als een van de meest fundamentele kerkelijke leerstukken. Maar daarnaast bleef hij ook de predestinatie benadrukken. Ter verzoening van deze tegenstrijdige standpunten was hij gedwongen tot uiterst ingewikkelde redeneringen, die er niet altijd van overtuigen dat bij hem werkelijk het primaat op de vrije wil lag. Maar naar de intentie was zijn theologie een breuk met Augustinus, hoe voorzichtig ook geformuleerd. De mens heeft namelijk de vrijheid, zegt Thomas, de hem door God geboden genade te weigeren. Maar tegelijkertijd is Gods steun nodig voor de wil tot de genade. De franciscaan Bonaventura (1217-1274) bracht de goede werken als verdienste tegenover God pas echt weer terug. Ze zijn weliswaar niet doorslaggevend, maar toch een voorbereiding op de genade, schreef hij. Johannes Duns Scotus (1265-1308) benadrukte sterk de rol van de vrije wil. Hij sprak over ‘een persoonlijk ik’. De verwerkelijking van de wil is tegelijk de zelfverwerkelijking, en die vormt voor de mens de hoogste bevrediging. Duns Scotus zei zelfs dat de mens in de expressie van zijn ‘zo-heid’, dat is in zijn concrete individuele realiteit, deelnemer wordt aan het ‘wezen van het wezen’. Dat moge misschien klinken als geheimtaal (de teksten van Duns zijn uiterst moeilijk), maar het komt er op neer dat de mens in zijn wezen goed is, niet zondig zoals Augustinus beweerde, en dat de mens door die in hem aanwezige goedheid de eenheid met God zelf kan bewerkstelligen. Duns behandelde het verkoren of verworpen zijn in zijn Lectura I 40. Duns gebruikt de termen praedestinatio en praedestinatus voor respectievelijk "verkiezing" en "verkorenen". Door Willem van Ockham (1284-1347) werd de rol van de goede werken als voorwaarde tot 's mensen zaligheid zelfs geheel op de voorgrond gesteld. Ockham leerde dat de mens niet in zijn kern door de zondigheid is aangetast. Voor hem bestond de zonde alleen in de vorm van een afzonderlijke daad, die de wezenskern van de mens niet aantast. En zo schoven de Rooms-katholieke mystici en filosofen binnen de kaders van de kerk langzaam op in de richting van de persoonlijke vrijheid, met loslating van de predestinatieleer van Augustinus. Het aspect van de predestinatie versus vrijheid zou later in de geschiedenis van het christendom nog tot veel polemiek leiden. Het werd een van de belangrijkste twistpunten tijdens de reformatie tussen enerzijds Calvijn en Luther en anderzijds de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk. Rome leerde toen dat ook goede werken tot de verzoening in Christus kunnen leiden. Calvijn en Luther benadrukten, in navolging van Augustinus, dat alleen het geloof dat vermocht, en dat dan nog slechts voor de uitverkorenen. Zij meenden dat de kerk van Rome te ver was afgedreven van de predestinatieleer van Augustinus, en rechtvaardigden op grond daarvan de afscheiding door de protestanten van Rome. Calvijn vatte de nadruk die Augustinus legde op de zondigheid van de mens samen in zijn bekende uitspraak: :De mens is onbekwaam tot enig goed en geneigd tot alle kwaad. Luther en Calvijn Ook volgens Johannes Calvijn en Maarten Luther hield de predestinatie in dat God vooraf bepaald heeft wie zalig wordt en wie niet. Maarten Luther was echter redelijk vaag in het omschrijven van wat de predestinatie inhield voor het dagelijks leven. Calvijn was jurist en schreef uitvoeriger over het onderwerp. Hij noemde de predestinatie het decretum horribile ofwel huiveringwekkend besluit. Calvijn verwierp de gedachte dat predestinatie moet leiden tot een lijdelijke levenshouding. Hij spoorde calvinisten aan hard te werken. In de Nederlandse Republiek vormde de predestinatie in de 17e eeuw het grote geschilpunt tussen de remonstranten, die de predestinatie afzwakten tot een verkiezing van personen met voorgezien geloof en goede werken, en de contraremonstranten, die haar handhaafden. Zie ook * Synode van Dordrecht Categorie:Dogmatiek Categorie:Gereformeerd ca:Predestinació cs:Predestinace da:Prædestination de:Prädestination el:Απόλυτος προορισμός en:Predestination eo:Antaŭdestinismo es:Predestinación fi:Predestinaatio fr:Prédestination fy:Predestinaasje he:פרדסטינציה hu:Predesztináció is:Fyrirhugun it:Predestinazione ja:予定説 ko:예정설 la:Praedestinatio lt:Predestinacija pl:Predestynacja pt:Predestinação ru:Предопределение simple:Predestination sl:Predestinacija sr:Предодређење sv:Predestinationsläran